The subject matter herein relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to a guide system for a card module.
Electronic devices generally include connectors to receive input and output (I/O) devices, such as card modules. The card modules are configured to transmit and receive data and/or power signals from external devices. The card modules typically include a front connector that extends from a front face of the electronic device that connects to the external device. The front connector may be a fiber optic based connection, a copper based connection or another type of connection. A back connector of the card module is configured to engage an electrical connector, referred to as a header, mounted on a circuit board of the electronic device. Accordingly, the external device communicates with the electronic device through the card module. Conventional electronic devices include a guide system for guiding the card modules to the header.
Known electronic devices are not without disadvantages. For example, as data rates increase, the electronic components of the card modules generate additional heat. Heat dissipation from card modules within electronic devices may be complex and include multiple thermal interfaces. For example, some known electronic devices utilize a cage that surrounds the cavity in which the card module is loaded. The cage engages a heat sink of the card module to dissipate heat from the card module. The cage is then connected to a separate heat sink to dissipate heat from the cage. Having multiple thermal interfaces provides an inefficient heat dissipation system. Additionally, the guide system may block access to portions of the card module, reducing the effectiveness of the cage.
A need remains for an electronic device that provides heat dissipation from a card module. A need remains for an electronic device that interfaces with a heat sink in an efficient manner.